Over You
by possum feet
Summary: Sara finaly gets over someone only to fall for someone else.


OVER YOU  
  
Rating; G  
  
Romance/ (angst)  
  
Pairings; N/S  
  
Boring law stuff; (Now for something completely original!!!) I don't own CSI nor do I make any money out of this, in fact I don't have any money so there's no point in suing. Though if you are from CBS, please steal this idea and make it real so that Nick and Sara have a better chance together. Thank you! PS If anyone would like to pay me for writing this I prefer it to be in English pounds (all major credit-cards and checks are excepted)- much appreciated.  
  
AN/// Thanks to everyone who reviewed 'In the name of science', this fic is dedicated to you guys :0) Also the thing at the end with Sara and Gil maybe a bit to hopeful but I wanted to show that there were no hard feelings. R&R.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The shift had been a slow one. With only one case on the desk, I'm left to catch up on my paperwork. I hide away in one of the spare labs, my thoughts far from the task at hand.  
  
I look down at what I have been writing; immediately spotting all the spelling and grammar errors I have made.  
  
"Damn!" I curse under my breath.  
  
I through down my pen in frustration and close my eyes to remain calm. It's not just the paperwork that is irritating me, but also the thought of having to go and talk to Grissom. Something I have been meaning to do for sometime, but always putting it off.  
  
'I suppose now is as good as time as any.'  
  
I get up, scraping my stool along the floor as I do so, and walk out into the corridor. Just before I reach my destination, Catherine comes out of Grissom's office.  
  
"Hey Sara," she greets.  
  
"Hey. Um- is Griss in?"  
  
"Yeah- I just gave him the great news."  
  
"Oh? What's that?"  
  
"Warrick and I have just nailed our guy, and he's going down for fifteen years- at least." She's smiling like a Cheshire cat as she tells me. "Perfect end to the shift if you ask me."  
  
"We've still got ten minuets left," I remind her.  
  
"I know, but Warrick and me are going to celebrate in the break room with Nick, you can join us if you want Sara."  
  
"Err- no thanks I've got something that I need to do."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow Sar."  
  
"Have you got the next shift off or something?"  
  
"I'm taking Lindsey to the zoo. See ya!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
I turn and face his office. I take a deep breath before entering. He sits behind his desk feeding one of his 'pets'. I shut the door behind me and it is only then that he realises that there is someone else in his offices with him.  
  
"Sara." He places the lid back on the insect's cage and carefully puts it back on its shelf.  
  
"Can I?" I motion towards the chair across from him. "Of course. How's the paperwork coming along?"  
  
"Slowly," I reply. "Um Griss-"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You know when I asked you out for dinner? After the lab explosion?"  
  
"Sara I-"  
  
"I'm glad you turned me down," I cut across.  
  
"Why?" He looks generally concerned as if I had just told him I was pregnant. It made me want to laugh at his over reaction, but it also made the next thing hard to say.  
  
"Because you made me realised that I don't have feelings for you any more. When I first met you, you were so kind and intelligent that I fell for you straight away. But after a year of moving here to Las Vegas, I realised that you didn't feel the same about me. And after you... rejected me, I realised that I had feelings for someone else."  
  
We sat there for several minuets in silence. After a while Grissom finally found his voice again. "You did say that by the time I had figured it out it would be too late."  
  
"So," I ask trying to lighten the mood. "Have you figured it out yet?"  
  
"Yeah- I think I have."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I think that I may have felt something towards you at sometime, but then someone else stole my heart."  
  
"Will you tell me who?"  
  
"No," He answered smiling mischievously.  
  
"Is it Jacqui?" He made no move. "Or Lady Heather?" I had expected some sign from that name- but nothing. "Or- Catherine?" I venture.  
  
He smiles even more. "I'm not going to tell you."  
  
I smile at his playfulness.  
  
"Fine," I sigh. My watch starts to beep signalling the end of shift. "I'll see you next shift Griss." I get up to leave.  
  
"I've got the night off."  
  
"Really?" I ask slowly- thoughts already crossing my mind.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Have a good night off Grissom."  
  
I leave his office in a much better mood than I had entered. I walk towards the locker room to find Nick in there.  
  
"Hey Nicky," I beam.  
  
"You seem overly happy. Care to tell me about it?"  
  
"I've just told someone, who I have had a crush on for ages, that I'm finally over them."  
  
"Hum- would this be Grissom we're talking about?" I stay silent. "What made you change your mind about him?"  
  
"I realised I had feelings for someone else."  
  
"Mm- who would that be?"  
  
"Tell you over breakfast?" I ask.  
  
"You're on." He raps his arm around my waist and leads me out of the building. "Do I know him?"  
  
"Yeah- you do." I give him one of my best toothy-smiles.  
  
'More than you think.' I add to myself.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
